


Ever at your side

by boom_dynamite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_dynamite/pseuds/boom_dynamite
Summary: She knew it was dangerous to keep McCree near her mission. She knew Jesse was a stubborn man, and she loved him for that, for how dedicated and pasional he was with his jobs.That's why she decided to try to cut ties with him, to leave him behind, telling to never search for her again. And that's why Jesse decided to follow her, to help her behind the shadows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was heavily inspired by this fic: http://nitewrighter.tumblr.com/post/168441873403/mokekageben-ben-that-is-too-many-prompts-but  
> that a friend sent me, then we started talking about it and... There it goes, haha.  
> Thanks a lot to you, you know who you are.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed some writing issues:)

http://nitewrighter.tumblr.com/post/168441873403/mokekageben-ben-that-is-too-many-prompts-but

 

She knew it was dangerous to keep McCree near her mission. She knew Jesse was a stubborn man, and she loved him for that, for how dedicated and pasional he was with his jobs.  
That's why she decided to try to cut ties with him, to leave him behind, telling to never search for her again. And that's why Jesse decided to follow her, to help her behind the shadows.  
He had a feeling that she knew he was here, but it make him content to know she was not pushing him from her life again.

And that's how everything went, she proceeding with her mission, one Jesse couldn't fully comprehend, but was supportive of Sombra, she had her goals, and she had the guts to archive them.

It has been weeks since everything started, and, Sombra was still upset with Jesse but more at herself. She didn't want him to follow her, but she couldn't tell him to stop either, and it was nice to know that someone had her back in long time. She trusted him with her life, she... loved him and she couldn't bring herself to tell him. "After this mission" she thought "I will talk to him, about us".

And so, she reached a building, like and big old mansion put in nowhere. The windows had holes in them, probably from abandonment, vandals, even maybe, from bullets. Everything was covered in dust, with spider webs everywhere her eyes landed.

She knew the final bit of her archivement was just behind this old dusty and creaky door.  
She took a deep breath, and entered, followed by McCree just a few meters away.  
_____

She didn't know what was happening, a moment ago she was shooting a few minions, all of them falling down and the next, she was tacked on the floor, without any injury despite having heard a shoot, followed closely by a "bang".

"Jesse?" She asked, looking at him in the eye, shooting his Peacekeeper to the minion that shot them, between his eyes, falling with a "thump" on his back. 

"Hey darlin', told you I had your back", he chuckled, facing her and smiling.

But in an instant, a bullet was shot, she saw how it suddenly pierced McCree's stomach, saw how he stumbled and fell on his knees, clutching his stomach and coughing a bit of blood.  
Everything around her went in slow motion, how she rushed to his side and forced him to be behind a wall, how she incorporated him, and started to press the wound, hoping he didn't lose more blood.  
She frowned, she was angry, furious, and she screamed.

"WHY?" She looked at him in the eye.

"Why did you do this!? I told you it was dangerous to be with me! I told you! I fucking told you!"She spated at him, angry with....Jesse? 

No, with herself, she knew McCree followed her, and yet she didn't stop him, she hoped everything here wasn't going to get a nasty turn.

She was trembling against his body, she was afraid, of failing, of not telling him how she felt, how she knew in that moment that she wanted to be with him, to life in that old granja his family, Billie, had.

"I told you earlier, ever at your side..." He murmured, putting his hand on her hair, patting her and smiling subtly.

"I might not get out of this on--" he was cut off by Sombra, taking his hand on hers

"Don't say it, you are going to be fine, you are going to be, I promise please".

He looked at her, looked at how lucky he was to have had a woman so beautiful, so strong, so smart, at his side. He said her name, whispering, followed by "I love you..".

He closed his eyes, he was tired, he needed to take a moment, a few minutes, she thought, but no, deep down she knew he was done for.

Sombra screamed, at the top of her lungs, her surroundings accelerating in time till it was normal speed.  
She started to shoot, she was reckless, and she got shot, several times, making her whine. But the minions started to fall from her shots. She lost her family, her last anchor in this world.  
She didn't care if she died, she had lost everything she loved.

She cried, tears falling while killing her enemys. And then, she falled down, her gun falling from her grasp. She was tired, the ambient smelling of spilled blood, gun powder and death. Everything too heavy on her. She knew her duty was not near finished, she had to find the boss, but she couldn't, she was too tired, exhausted.

She heard footsteps, walking rapidly to her, followed by a few loading guns sounds, she was screwed and she didn't care.

"Well, at least you would not be a problem anymore" The boss laughted, of course he was going to be there, to see her die.

The boss was a big man, he towered her, making him even bigger from bellow. A voice too deep, scary and demanding, with a German accent, totally the target she was following.

She tried to fight one last time, to avenge Jesse McCree. She went to pick her gun, only to be tossed by one of the minions with a kick.

"Well Sombra, you failed", the voice said, deep with resentment. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate.  
The boss moved, stepping on her hand with force with a smile that was horrendous, making her scream a bit, bitting her lip just a second later. He started to laugh.

"Look at you! So insignificant. So stupid to even come here". The boss pulled a gun, and aimed at her head.

"Well, looks like your job here is... done". She closed her eyes and waited for the shot.

 

 

Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang.

And the shot never came through her head.

Six shots, all of them on the head, including the boss. He gasped, rolling his eyes and falling on his back, dead.  
Sombra faced the person who shot them, seeing McCree, with his Peacekeeper, bloody, shaking. He smiled softly, to her. 

"No pensarías que te iba a dejar bailando solita, ¿verdad?".  
She smiled, truly smiled, her tears begining to fall again.

"I need a drink", she said between sobs.

"Next round's on me", he responded, falling face on the floor, and relaxing his whole body.

She rushed to his side, crying with all her heart.

"Don't you dare die on me, you promised me a round", she said, putting Jesse's arm on her neck, trying to level him up.

He was loosing too much blood to her liking. She needed help, and quickly.  
She thought of calling Angela, maybe she could help, but Dr. Ziegler was skeptical of her, maybe she could think it was a trap.  
Maybe Moira, but she didn't trust her. The woman was evil to her, to the things she did. She could take Jesse's life and make Sombra suffer. Make experiments neither of them wanted. She could be cruel.

They got out of the old mansion, and scrambled on the house's door. She put McCree on the floor, he had a pulse, for the moment, touching his hair, whispering sweet nothings to him.

Then, an idea popped up. She took an old phone, the ones that where difficult to track. Dialed a number, waiting for a few minutes, and then...

"Heyyy...  
Gabe....  
I've got a situation here. A difficult one".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Granja - Farm  
> No pensarías que te iba a dejar bailando solita, ¿verdad? - You would not think I was going to leave you dancing alone, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Fixed some writing issues :)

She had called Gabriel to help them to get out of there. But he shouted at her to solve her own problems, that he didn't care. She insisted, again and again, but it was effortless. She had thought Reaper still cared about Jesse, but, no, that was so stupid.

She was devasted.

With McCree at her back, she walked tumbling to a safe zone she identified in case she needed to retreat. An abandoned house a few kilometers away, two, maybe three. Near enough the objective mansion, and hidden behind bushes. 

She stepped inside, too tired to stand on her feet, but as tired as she felt, she put McCree on the floor with delicacy. His wounds were severe and he was looking like a ghost.

Sombra sat by his side, checking for his pulse, and starting to panic because she felt none. It couldn't be, she thought again and again.

She put her nds on his chest, pressing alternately, checking for his breath, mouth to mouth when she felt none. She did that a few times, running a very thin patience to its halt. She stopped. Letting in sink what was happening. He was...

"McCree please, if this is a joke, it's not funny". A new wave of fresh tears started to fall from her eyes, wetting McCree's face and beard.

"Please". She repeated like a mantra, again and again, hugging his still body, her tears soaking his serape. 

"I have so much things to tell you, please, wake up! Wake up!" She screamed, looking at his face, drowning on her own sorrow. "Please... Don't leave me..."

She rubbed her eyes, tears still falling, taking Jesse's hand on hers, and looking at a distant point.

He was dead.

Dead.

Sadness overwhelmed her, why did he had to follow? Her heart beating rapidly, her breathing coming in short gasps and pants.

She had so many things to say to him.  
She wanted to be with him, to start a new life at his side, running from the world together, hand in hand.

She was panicking, her head saying all this was her fault, she was stupid enough to get him killed. Her fault.  
Her fault  
Her fault....

She remembered his smile, bright enough to make the Sun jealous. His sweet words everytime they talked, his pet names like "honey, bombón, mi cielo". She was not going to hear them again, nor see his smile.

His touches on her skin when they were on the same bed before sleeping.

His brown eyes, holding warmth when he looked her. She was going to miss every little thing they had. And she was going to regret every word left unsaid, how she was not capable of telling Jesse how much she loved him. Every hug and every kiss they didn't share on the moment.

She was going to regret it, a lot.

She thought on how she had to go back to Billie's house, to tell her McCree died.  
Tell her how she had failed her promise of keeping McCree alive.  
How she was going to bury him, the two of them alone.  
How she was going to part ways with every little bit of story they shared together.  
It was going to be a long harsh way, and she was not going to handle it well.

If she had been more careful, If she had confronted him before everything went downhill, If she...  
If she had never met him, nothing of this would have happened.

No, no, If they had never met, she would be dead by now, she wouldn't had her back covered everytime she went on a mission with him.

Her tears stopped falling, her eyes bloodshot from all the crying, her body aching physically and emotionally. Still with Jesse's hand, leaving feather touches he couldn't feel anymore.

"You know..." She started, like a whisper, her voice broken and not looking at him.

"I was thinking of coming back to you after I finished here... To be at that stupid farm, being a cow woman" She laughted dryly. "Can you imagine? Me? A hacker surrounded by cows and crops?" Sighting, she put his hand by his side.

"We could have had everything and we, well... We lost everything, all my fault". Sombra looked at his face, truly looked at him, and caressed his cheeks, approaching him with her face, and leaving a kiss at the top of his forehead.

"I love you so, so, so much...".

After that, she put herself up, too quickly to her liking, her vision faltering. She tried to stabilize herself, but failing.  
Had she lost too much blood? Were the injuries that bad? She fell on the floor, her eyes rolling back on her head till everything turned into darkness.

 

 

 

She woke up startled, on a sofa she couldn't remember falling asleep. She touched her sides and her face. A few wounds here, a few scratches there, all treated. She was fine.

After that, she looked at her front, McCree's body there, no pale skin, no blood, but a few bandages, bruises and some scratches. She breathed with relieve and got up from the sofa.

Gabriel helped them in the end. He bought them to one of his safehouses, and tended to McCree's and Sombra's wounds. He might not be a nurse or a doctor, but could handle everything pretty well. He was a soldier too in the end.

She approached the bed, and smiled softly.  
McCree looked calm. He looked... handsome, even after being battled up.

Everything was okay, she was alive, Jesse was alive. They both were alive. She could be with him a little more.

She could.... She could finally tell him how much she loved him. She could kiss him again and again till everything ended. She could... Start a new life with him...

She started crying, relieved that he was breathing, that he had a pulse. She was grateful for trusting Gabriel.

Without thinking, she towered over McCree just to hug him, she didn't care about anything right now. She hugged him with a tightness on her chest, that was slowly dissipating.She could hear his heart beat and feel his breathing.

Then a low deep groan. She raised her head to watch Jesse opening his eyes with a scowl on his face.

"Cielo, you are crushing me a little". He said hugging her.

She loosened her grasp, still with her arms around him, and smiled.  
Jesse's hand went to wipe Sombra's tears from her face.

"Mi sol, mi vida, ¿Estás bien?" He asked, searching for a sign of displeasure.

She nodded her head, still smiling, kissing him on the nose. She left a shuddered breath, and made eye contact with him.

"Te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more up :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were not alone, and that's what mattered to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating earlier, I was facing writer's block and the event of Overwatch wasn't helping haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He doesn't remember much when he was bedridden. Just, little bits of memories.

He remembers when he awoke one time, a bit confused, to a darkened bedroom. He observed his surroundings till his eyes landed on Sombra. She was with half her body on his bed, with her head on her arms, and half sitting on a chair near the bed. He remembers the bags under her eyes, and the feel of her hair on his hands when he started to touch it.

Another thing he remembers, is when he was conscious. It was a quiet morning and he was alone. He put himself on a comfortable position, waiting.  
He waited until he saw Sombra entering his room with some bags. He stared at her, while she put the bags on a desk. She looked sad, the bags under her eyes were even darker than the other time. She looked stressed too. Even then, he thought she was beautiful.  
Then, they made eye contact. Sombra gasped and almost jumped on his bed to hug him and kiss him. He was lucky to have her at his side.

He remembers, as well, the night he convinced Sombra to be at his side, to sleep with him.  
He knew his wounds were still severe, but he needed her comfort. He hugged her like she was going to run away from him and leave him behind. He kissed her head, her forehead, her lips, her neck.  
"God knows how much I love you" he said.  
"Sap" she answered, chuckling a bit.

 

A few weeks passed, McCree's wound were better than the first time. Sombra was making breakfast. Some coffee was what her system needed right now. She opened a few windows from her fingers. The Eye was getting stronger and the situation was getting worse. She let a exasperated sigh leave her lips. She knew that sleeping a whole night slowing down her work, but McCree asked her and she couldn't let him know everything was fucked up.

She drank her coffee slowly while working, checking from time to time that Jesse was sleeping. He was better, but not entirely yet. She had wanted to tell him everything about The Eye since they left that old mansion, but she knew too that he was going to follow her If she left. He was going to get himself killed and she couldn't warp her mind about it. She frowned and stared at some of the purple screens.

 

"If you keep that face, you will get wrinkles". A gruff voice said.

Sombra looked up, seeing Reaper. She sighed and made disappear the screens.

"Warn a lady next time, would you?" She responded, getting up.   
"Coffee?"

Reaper denied with his head.

"How's the investigation", he said, sharply.

"I'm not going to keep doing it, McCree is still injured, and I can't leave him".

Reaper sighed, rolling his eyes, although Sombra couldn't see that.

"Sooner or later you'll have to tell him"

"I know" She bowed down her head.

 

When McCree woke up, it was mid afternoon.  
He got himself up the bed and went to the bathroom. After that, he walked, slowly, to the kitchen.

There, he saw Sombra, cooking. With caution, he hugged her from behind, kissing her neck.

"Hey, that smells amazing, pumpkin"

She faced him and kissed him on the lips, returning the hug and smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" She said, distancing herself to turn off the stove.  
He nodded, answering her question.

"Then, we need to talk". She said, her smile dropping and avoiding hi gaze.

McCree felt his heart sink, did he do something wrong?

He separated himself from her. She went to the bedroom, and he followed. They entered the room, both sitting on the bed, looking at each other, but avoiding the gazes.  
Then, Sombra, took McCree's hands on hers.

"I thought you died back there" she started "I thought I lost you. That you were not coming back". She trembled, tears starting to fall from her eyes.  
He hugged her, letting her rest her head on his neck, caressing her back. 

"Jesse, The Eye, everything we did there was for nothing"

"Of course not, mi vida" He grabbed her head with both hands, putting his thumbs on her cheeks, cleaning her tears.

"Fuck McCree, you were shot!" She screamed, choking on her words.  
"I saw you falling and losing your fucking breath!"  
She was trembling, with her eyes closed.  
Jesse just, hugged her again, kissing her on the cheeks, nose, mouth.

"I'll die a million times just to help you".

She opened her eyes, shaking, with sobs scaping her mouth.

"Please, don't. I want to be with you, alive. I want to..." She stared at his eyes.  
"I want to be with you, start with you a new life on Billie's farm. I just..." She breathed. "Let me take care of you, for once, please".

The room felt silent, only their breaths were heard. They hugged, falling on the bed.  
Then a kiss, and another.

Fine was far from them, but they were together. They talked after, asking for help, they couldn't confront The Eye alone. Overwatch, as McCree suggested. Maybe they could ask Reaper too.

They were not alone, and that's what mattered to them.

"Te quiero" he said, hugging her with his arm, the other stroking the arm that was on his chest.

"Sap" she responded, lacing his fingers with his, smiling.   
"Yo también quiero".

 

Reaper rolled his eyes, making himself smoke and leaving them alone. Poor timing he had to hear them and watch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We faced the last chapter. A bit short, but hey, I needed a bit of fluff for this two.
> 
> I want to thank the ones that left kudos and nice comments on this story, it really cheered me up :)
> 
> And if you want to to talk about this two, hit me up on Tumblr: mc-boop.tumblr.com
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, tell me, I'm trying to be better at writing haha.


End file.
